


Time of the Decade

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of what could have been a future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of the Decade

They got like this sometimes. Angel said it was like Spike and Xander had some weird “time of the decade” thing going on where apparently the only way to make either of them happy was to ensure that either one of them had the other's dick up their ass. Angel has loosened up some over the years. When I met him, I was just a kid and I remember he was really imposing, silent and brooding. Now I'm nearly forty and he tends not to be like that anymore. I guess that many years living with Spike and Xander will do that to you.

Anyway, it was freakin' awful when they got like this – it was a nightmare!! You couldn't get within a forty foot radius of their rooms without hearing the sounds of the headboard slamming against the wall; lamps and furniture being decimated as they were shoved out of the way or used for balance (presumably); the pained squeaks of yet another bed that would have to be replaced; the bellows and moans like someone was dying or being killed – only if they were being fucked to death. And **both** of them were so freakin' loud.

It was actually a small price to pay for their contribution to the group. After all, without Xander, Spike wouldn't have been even remotely interested in being a white hat. Wouldn't have come to Angel after living with the chip for six months and petitioned for Sanctuary, demanding that Angel act like a **real** family patriarch. I was in my teens by then, and from my hidey-hole I thought it was the coolest meeting ever, with Angel facing off against a young man who obviously hated his guts and the former pain in his ass that represented the only family he had left. Vampire family I should say – he had all of us by then so wasn't on his own. 

Still, he found a way to get rid of the chip after Spike proved himself for a year, and a good thing too because barely 8 months after the chip came out, Xander zagged when he should have zigged and Spike had to turn him. That was a tumultuous few months – Xander as a fledge was, well, vicious is the kindest way to describe it. We had thought his tongue could be harsh before but wow, he really let rip. Funny thing though – it actually made his relationship with Angel **better**. He called him grandad to wind him up, but I know they had some late night chats, cleared up some misunderstandings, got closer. Not _like_ that closer – can you imagine Spike accepting that?! No, just – family closer. 

So, yeah, when they got like this – when either one of them got too close to getting really hurt; or they had another one of their legendary fights and needed to make up; hell, sometimes it just seemed to be when the moon was in the sky, you just had to avoid their room. Well, that or make the most of the way it made you feel listening to all that thumping, moaning and groaning. Speaking of making the most of how it made you feel, Angel's waking up and I fully intend to see how loud I can make him moan.....well, I _did_ tell you he had loosened up.....

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
